Wakari Masen
Wakari is second year student attending Akademi High School. Appearance Wakari has pink hair,dark cyan eyes, and fair skin. She wears black bows on hair.She also wears light cyan-light pink gradient stockings. Personality Wakari is a tsundere. If you aim a camera at her, she will just look at the camera. If she witnesses a murder, she will run to teacher and say someone about it. Wakari is a girl with a difficult childhood.She doesn't like to talk about it.In middle school, she was beaten and abused.But when she got into high school, she found friends and started forgetting about it.Now she doesn't care that she'll be made fun of.She prefers to live her life.Behaves like a Tsundere.But despite this,it is possible to discern where the real it, and where not. Backstory Wakari was born at 17th July 2003 at 8:21 AM in a hospital in Buraza Town. She grew up normally, but in 14 yrs she stops grew and now her height 4'9".In 12 yrs her parents died in accidient.After 12 yrs she lives with her little brother at her aunt. 100 Questions * Please tell us your name.Wakari Masen...Weird,but I like this... * When is your birthday?17th July 2003 * Your blood type?O+ * Please tell us your three sizes? No way!! * Tell us about your family composition.Aunt Akari and brother Shi * What's your occupation?Waitress at cafe in Sisuta Town. * Your favourite food?Mhm..All sweet and spice. * Favourite animal?Hamsters * Favourite subject?Chemistry * Dislike subject?No... * Is there a boy/girl you've been thinking about?*Blushes*...n-no... * Do you enjoy school?Yah! * Are you in any school clubs?No,I can't decide... * What's your motto?I don't know... * Your special skill?I can draw anime girls very cute... * Tell us about your treasure?My brother Shi is my treasure...Also u know we're born at same days at 17th July! * Describe yourself in a single word? ''WEIRD'' * Your forte?My cuteness * Your shortcomings?Nina's smile...Ahh..Wait!I'm said this? * Places in your memories?Tokyo and Osaka * What is your favourite drink?Strawberry Lemonade * How good can you swim?On 5+ * Your timing in 50-meter race?1 min and 31 sec * Your hobby or obsession?Drawing anime girls * Disliked food?No...? * Anything you want most currently?.... * Afraid of heights?No * Dislike thunder?Yea... * Rainy or sunny?All * Do you use pencil or mechanical pencil in school?Both * What do you eat for breakfast?Tea and toast * Do you believe in ghosts?No * Can you play any musical instruments?No * Are you the outdoor or indoor type?Outdoor * Ever in quarrel with your sisters?I don't have sisters... * Do you have a cellphone?I have a smartphone * How long is your commute to school?15 minutes * Do you have more friends than most?No... * Your favourite sports?Swimming * How good can you cook?On 4 * Favourite colours?Pastels * Anything you can never forgive?That my love cheats me * How tall are you?4'9" * Shoe size?22cm * Your dreams?No-no-no!No way! * Do you have any marriage desires?Yes * Do you dislike hot drinks?No * Do you like bitter coffee?No * Bed time?10:00PM * Wake up time? 5:40AM * When you sleep, are you a bed person or futon person?Bed person * Are you confident in your ability to concentrate?Of course * Do you have any tips on losing weight?Do sports * Between warm soba and chilled soba, which do you like?Warm soba * Tell us which arm is your dominant arm.Right * Tell us about something lucky that's happened lately.I going on PJ party to Nina * Tell us about something unlucky that's happened lately.I'm fall in bath * What's the name of your school anthem?.... * What's your favourite flower?Cyan Rose! * What's your favourite saying?Not afraid to retreat, afraid to continue the fight. ''' * '''What's your favourite four kanji phrase?七転八起 - Never give up! * What comes to mind when you think about spring?Sakuras * And summer?Sea * What about fall?Festivals * And then the winter?Snow * If you had a time machine, where would you go?Where I met Nina * Do you like reading manga or short stories more?Manga * What's your allowance? What? * Tell us something a lot of people say about you.Manga-Anime-Lover * What are your hobbies?Drawing anime * Tell us your weight.Nope) * What are you capable of?On much) * What do you wear when you go to bed?My PJ with sakuras * Has anyone ever asked you out?Ha!I don't say it! * If I told you the world would end tomorrow, what would you do?I'll say:"Really?Nina date meee!" * Tell us about your daily routine.Morning-School-Cafe-Home-Bed * What is something you always carry with you?No * Western food? Japanese food?Japanese food * How do you commute to school?On metro * What's the last thing you do before going to bed at night?Pray * What's the first thing you do when you wake up in the morning?Exercises * Where are you living right now?In private home around metro,far from school * What kind of place is it?Private House * What's the most interesting thing that's happened to you so far?My brother borned * What's the saddest thing that's happened to you?My parents died... * Do you like roller coasters?And yes,and no... * How's your eyesight?Perfect * What's your favourite holiday?Christmas * What job do you have in school?No...But I like to patrol school * What do you do in your freetime?Drawing * How long do you study every day?How every student in this school * Who of your friends can you rely on to give you advice? To give advice?Nina * What do you do on the weekends?Working in Cafe * If you could be reincarnated, what would you want to be?I would have remained human ''' * '''Are the school rules really strict?Normal * What do you have for lunch at school? A bento? The school lunch?A bento * How many friends do you have?Ten * Do you take any detours when you go home?Nope * Are you interested in any actors?No * What are your thoughts on the Q&A session?It was interesting and cool,byee! Category:OCs Category:RainbowCatty's OCs Category:Females Category:Akademi High School Category:Students Category:No Club Category:Bisexual Category:Bisexual Characters